Fortune Cookies
by sunshine2006578
Summary: Sky High drabbles, most of them  if not all of them  based off of my other Sky High fic, Loving Peace. Rated M just in case. Multiple pairings!
1. Breathing

**Okay. This archive is quickly becoming therapeutic for me. I can write something off the top of my head (please forgive any typos), and work out my kinks, then get back to my "actual" stories.  
><strong>

**Most (if not all) of these are based off of my other Sky High fic, Loving Peace. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you.<em>**

**_Your lucky numbers are... 3, 8, 65, and 23._**

Magenta sat straight up, gasping for breath.

_Come on, Maj._

Her lungs just wouldn't work right lately. They got all out of rhythm, and made her head spin and black spots dance before her vision. Her eyes watered and she fought back the panic.

_Breathe for me, sweetheart, come on. Please?_

She choked back a sob because she was a freaking _punk_ for Christ's sake. People like her didn't sob all alone in the middle of the night, on the verge of hyperventilation.

_There's my girl. Shh. You're alright now. _

Slowly, she snapped the hair band off her wrist and tossed her hair up. (She was always so freaking hot afterwards. She didn't know why.) Then she fell back onto her pillows, breathing heavily but much slower than before.

She didn't know why Lash had affected her as badly as he had. She'd covered up the bruises his fingers had made around her neck with make up, but she could still feel them, when she turned her head too sharply, or clasped a necklace.

_You're not worthless, Magenta. You're __**not**__. _

The nightmares had come every night since Homecoming. (If it could even be called that after all that had happened.)

Lash's hands around her throat, her airways cutting off and her eyes bulging, tearing up. Her worst insecurity brought to the forefront and mocked. The thought that instead of a high school bully, he really was evil, really could kill her.

_I wish I could hurt him, put him in the goddam hospital for that, Maj. Or worse. But I can't, all I can do is glow. _

Well… there had been one night the nightmares had stayed away. The night it had all happened, when they'd all crashed at Layla's house. Wedged between her best friend and her… significant other… Magenta had felt perfectly safe and tranquil. Zach's arms had been around her waist, his chest to her back, his gangly legs tangled up in hers. She'd been pressed into Layla's side, and at some point before they fell asleep, Layla grabbed her hand and Zach pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

She bit her lip, considering, then decided there was no way she could get to sleep again without doing what she'd done since these damn things started.

She picked up her cell phone, the light glowing dimly in the dark. She hit the second speed dial button (the first was Layla) and waited.

He answered on the second ring. "Hi, beautiful." His voice was thick and crackly with sleep.

She sighed, relief flowing through her. He was so corny, but it always came out sounding somehow sincere.

Best of all, she didn't have to say much if she didn't want to.

"Another one?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

That's how it always went too; the embarrassment would hit her and she would realize exactly what it was she was doing- calling someone in the middle of the night over a stupid dream- and she'd blush bright red and consider hanging up and never looking him in the eye again.

He always cut her off, though. "No, I'm glad you did."

"…Oh. Okay."

Quiet, and then, "He's locked up now, Magenta. They all are. You're safe."

"I know."

"Want me to come over?"

He'd only done that once, when it was really bad and she'd still been panting on the phone, unable to catch her breath. She'd scared him so badly he'd gotten to her house in five minutes, when it usually took ten.

She loved having all of her friends in one central location; she saw them first thing in the morning on Ron Wilson's bus, and they were all in perfect walking distance. Layla, Will, Zach, Ethan. Warren was the only one out of reach, and he didn't talk much anyway, unless it was to Layla.

"No. No, I'm okay."

"You sure?" He asked, a joke in his voice. "I can always glow for you. Chase all the monsters away."

She knew it bothered him that he hadn't had some macho super power to defend her with.

"All I _can_ do is glow." He grumbled.

"No," she said carefully. "That's not all. You can hold me… You know, like you did in the vents. And that night."

He was quiet for a moment. "That doesn't exactly make me a hero, Maj."

"It does to me." The words flew off her tongue and she bit it so hard she tasted blood. Seriously, what the hell was she thinking? Ugh. Zach's corniness was rubbing off on her.

He didn't seem to mind, though. There was a smile in his voice. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's get some sleep, kid."

This is something they did, too. They left their phones on, plugged into chargers so they wouldn't die, and fell asleep listening to the other breathing. Just in case she woke up again.

"Okay. Night." She yawned, her lungs starting to regulate again. She rolled onto her side, the phone cradled next to her cheek, and closed her eyes.

"Night," he said.

It wasn't love, what they had. Certainly not the all-consuming, never-let-you-go, we-were-made-for-each-other love that Warren and Layla had.

They weren't even officially dating. Half the time they were bickering.

But he made her feel safe and wanted and cared for.

And this time, when she dreamed of the vents, she dreamed of kissing him.

**I've been wanting to write that one for awhile now. It's short, but I like it. This story is rated M because of possible smutty drabbles, and possible language. It is not a full story, and therefore will be updated sporadically, whenever I feel the urge. **

**In the meantime… review? Lots? **


	2. Lilacs

_**Sometimes the past can be a window to the future. **_

_**Your lucky numbers are… 5, 6, 19, and 94.**_

Layla was very glad that she was now a Big Girl.

She didn't wilt flowers any more when she was angry or upset. She had finally learned to control her power, and her mother and father were taking her out in public more and more, trusting her to keep her secret.

Layla understood why it was important not to let people know about her power; most people couldn't do what she did, and a permanent smile seemed to be etched on her face when she went out on the streets and realized the power in her made her special.

She had a play date with Will and Zach today. They were going to McDonald's (which had the most amazing indoor playground Layla had ever seen. Well, okay, it was the _only_ indoor playground Layla had ever seen) after their mothers went to the produce stand.

For now, though, she was content to sit and eat her Cheerios and watch The Lion King 2. (In her opinion, it was a lot better than the first one. Kovu and Kiara were a much more interesting couple than Simba and Nala).

"Hey kiddo," her daddy said when he folded his newspaper back up and put it in the recycling bin. "Can I check the weather real quick? I wanna mow the lawn later, but not if it's going to rain."

This wasn't a very good part of the movie, so Layla nodded and ate another bite.

Her father gave her a fond smile and brushed her hair back from her cheeks, grabbing the remote and turning the channel to the local news station.

"…In other news, Barron Battle was finally captured earlier this week. He stood trial, and his sentence has been released: _four_ life sentences, in solitary. The Commander and Jetstream were not available at this time for comment." The news anchor's face was perfectly blank, but Layla could sense that this was extremely important on some level.

Her father turned the channel to another weather station instantly, glancing at her.

Layla was very careful when she took another bite of her Cheerios, not making any move to let her daddy know that she had been watching.

She wasn't entirely sure how someone could be in prison for four lives, when they only had one, but it sounded sort of scary.

"No weather on that channel," her father said, and she could tell he was using that fake voice that all adults used when trying to hide something. "Let's check this one."

Again, Layla said nothing.

She knew who the Commander and Jetstream were; they were Will's mommy and daddy. If Will knew about his parents' double identity, he never told Layla, and Layla's parents had told her to keep her powers (and theirs) a secret from Will for now, because he was Sheltered, and besides, his powers hadn't come in yet.

Zach's hadn't come in either, but he still knew everything that Layla knew. Layla and Zach talked about powers all the time, and she felt bad about keeping it from Will, but she was a Good Girl, and Good Girls did what mommies and daddies said to do.

Will's mommy and daddy beat up bad guys and put them in prison, and they were on the news all the time, so she mentally shrugged it off and went back to her food.

A moment later, and her daddy put The Lion King 2 back on.

Later, her mommy came and put her in the bath, then dressed her.

Usually Layla wore skirts, but not today; she had learned the hard way that playing at McDonalds with the boys in a skirt was not a good idea.

(Many years later, she'd feel a sense of déjà vu in the vents of Sky High, when she and her friends were escaping from Royal Pain, and once again, Zach was crawling behind her in an enclosed space).

Layla wasn't entirely sure if Will was her best friend or not. She had decided to wait and see how he reacted to her powers to decide. (She would have to wait until first grade, which was still a couple of years away).

Still, playing with Will and Zach was fun.

When they pulled into the parking lot, a few blocks away from the produce stand, Layla grinned and greeted her boys with a hug.

They held hands, Layla in the middle so the boys wouldn't think it was weird, and walked in front of their mothers, who were busy chatting and laughing and window shopping.

Layla was a Good Girl, so she stuck close to her mother when they finally got to the large outdoor market that started back in the early spring every year. It lined both sides of the road, in front of the downtown shops, and Layla always thought it was something grand to behold.

Zach, however, was Mischievous, and so he liked to run wild through the booths and make his mother chase him until he was threatened with Time Out, or worse, No Play Date. Layla always frowned whenever he did this. She didn't like it when her friends got in trouble.

Will was just Shy. He hid behind his mother's leg, and shot small smiles at Layla and watched Zach with a fascinated awe at his gall.

Layla walked a few steps away from her mother, standing up on her tiptoes to smell the flowers at the Garden Cart, the way she always did when she came here. They were cut and placed in bouquets, and she always had to resist the urge to make them bloom bigger, brighter.

Then something flashy caught her eye down the street; a boy and his mother were walking quickly down the street. The woman was thin and pretty, but she looked very tired and wary, and her eyes were red around the edges, as though she'd been crying.

The boy was unlike any other boy Layla had ever encountered. He was taller than Will and Zach, and he was slim and wiry. He had tan skin and black hair that made Layla think of a raven or maybe Black Beauty. (Layla didn't like that movie. It was so sad she cried for four hours straight and scared her father to death).

His mother was gripping his hand tightly and rushed him down the street, heading straight for the produce stand that Layla's mother and Will's mother and Zach's mother was at. She wasn't paying much attention.

Layla couldn't take her eyes off the boy.

He looked up at his mother and said something, and she replied quickly, glancing around almost nervously. She looked prepared for battle.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the assorted women at the produce stand.

Layla frowned.

The woman actually turned pale, and the boy frowned too, then his eyes caught Layla's.

She could tell they were a deep brown, like chocolate, even from this distance. She gave him a big smile, and the corners of his lips twitched.

Layla wished with all her heart that she could see his real smile. That she could _cause_ it. He looked so sad and forlorn and confused.

"Oh my-" Zach's mother started to say, her eyes going wide.

"Jet… should we leave?" Layla's mommy always called Will's mommy Jet as a pet name.

Will's mommy didn't answer, she just stared at the woman oddly.

The woman's lips thinned, and she nodded curtly.

Will's mommy nodded back.

Then the woman hurried on her way, right past the stand.

The mothers stared after her.

"That poor woman," Zach's mommy said. "I can't imagine what she's gone through."

"It was her choice to get involved with Battle. _I_ feel sorry for their son." Will's mommy muttered, turning back to her fruit.

Layla did something that no Good Girls ever did, under any circumstances.

She stole something. (Although she was pretty sure her mommy would pay for it).

She reached up without really thinking about it, and grabbed a bouquet from the stand. They were the prettiest ones; purple and white lilacs.

And she ran off down the sidewalk with them, after the boy and his mother.

Her mother yelped behind her, and she could hear her name being called and her mother starting to run behind her like Zach's so often had to, but she didn't stop.

Because while she was a Good Girl, she was also a Nice Girl, and she liked to Do The Right Thing.

And nothing would feel more right than making the boy happy again.

"Hey! Hey!" Layla called.

The boy and his mother turned around, and she could hear her mother stop running behind her.

Layla caught up to them, panting, and thrust the flowers at him. "Here."

His eyes met hers again, and she could see that up close, they were very pretty eyes. Probably the prettiest she had ever seen.

"What are these for?" He asked, not reaching out for them, just staring.

"You're sad. You shouldn't have to be sad." Layla said quietly.

When she glanced at his mother to see if she was mad, she could see that she was close to crying again, staring down at her adoringly.

She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

Slowly, the boy reached out for the flowers. "Thanks."

Layla smiled again. Layla liked to smile. It always made people more friendly, including herself. "You're welcome."

"You're so sweet. Have a nice day." The boy's mother said, smiling at her, and looking behind her to all the other mommies.

Then she took the boy's hand, and lead him back down the street.

(Layla didn't know it, but she had just met the person she would one day fall desperately in love with).

Layla's mommy did indeed pay for the flowers.

That Play Date was the most fun one they ever had at McDonalds, even though Zach and Will didn't like what she'd done for the boy for some unknown reason. They teased her about it a lot.

And when Layla got home, she grew a garden outside full of flowers as red as fire, on a whim.

**Was anyone else confused when in the movie, Will's mom says they knew each other forever and swam naked in a kiddy pool, and Zach was Will's childhood friend, but then Layla says they weren't best friends until 1st**** grade, and Zach is barely fleshed out? **

**Eh, well, that's Disney for ya. **

**Here's my attempt at explaining that. **

**Also: In the "language of flowers", white lilacs represent youthful innocence and memories. Purple represents the first emotion of love.**

**So…. Reviews make me write faster… hint hint. ;) **


	3. Your Kiss is Like a Lost Ghost

Layla bats her eyelashes and bites her lip at the same time. She winces when Mrs. Penny docks another point from her overall score.  
>"Don't misguide attention. Your target should have a focus area. Pick either your eyes or your lips, Layla."<br>Layla shifts her weight, cocking her hip to the side and making her breasts jut out in front of her. She keeps her smile pasted on her face and refrains from sighing in relief when the point she lost is added back.  
>Warren keeps his eyes on hers. Always. She wishes he would leer at her like the other boys do when they volunteer to be targets in Sinister Flirting 101.<br>"You know what I think?" Layla says, her voice giggly and barely more than a whisper.  
>Warren has volunteered so many times- to get out of detention with Mr. Dash, mostly- that he has the target script memorized. Mrs. Penny loves this, because it means he can make his body, facial expressions, and tone more distracting for the students.<br>It kills Layla inside every time. Warren is devastating when he wants to be.  
>He arches one eyebrow at her. "What are you thinking?"<br>Layla considers her response very carefully. She's already failed this two-week course three times. She needs this last point to pass it. She doesn't know how to be sexy. She doesn't know how to simper. She's terrified.  
>If she fails this course again, she'll be tossed off the Villainess track and straight into a Minion class.<br>She takes a deep breath, tosses her fiery hair over one shoulder, makes her lips just a bit more pouty. "I think you should walk me to my car."  
>There is a moment of silence and suspended terror, and then the ding sounds. Her point is added. Layla has officially passed this course.<br>_Finally_.  
>"Very good Layla. Any number of terrible things could happen to your target on the walk to the car. Your minions could grab him, a terrible 'accident' could happen, you could chloroform him and shove him in your trunk. That was a very smart move. You pass!"<br>Then why does Layla still feel sick to her stomach?

* * *

><p>"Get him! <em>Get him<em>!" Headmistress Pain is screeching at the screen in the auditorium. They watch as Freeze Girl attempts to swipe another icicle at the Mayor's throat. This one lodges even as he runs, tearing his trachea apart. Blood spurts onto the screen.  
>Headmistress Pain smiles and relaxes back into her seat. Layla has always thought Headmistress Pain to be very gorgeous, very young for the age she claimed to be. But it is none of her business.<br>Layla should be happy. She should be cheering and jeering right along with the rest of the student population. Usually she does. She is not immune to bloodlust or rage. She was raised to rejoice in evil.  
>But something is different about her. Layla knows this. There is something in her that wants to create, not destroy. Sometimes, when she is very deeply asleep or when she is very deep in meditation (supposed to be meditating on how soothing the screams of the tortured can be for one's nerves) strange visions flash in front of her eyes, of a different life. A life of laughter and a strange woman that makes vegetarian meals and has Layla's cheekbones, a life that is full of a blushing Will (she's only ever seen the kid in passing), a life where she is friends with disgusting Minions, where she wears bright colors and grows apple trees in a backyard.<br>It is a life where she has been raised to be a heroine.  
>It intrigues her more than it should.<br>More blood and this time pieces of brain splatter across the screen. While the other students jeer, Layla bends over double and vomits.  
>Headmistress Pain raises an eyebrow at her. Instantly, Minion students are on their feet, reaching for mops. Minions have an entire course on how to clean up bodily fluids of all types. Someday their Villain or Villainess will need the dungeons scrubbed.<br>"Explain yourself, Layla," Headmistress Pain demands calmly.  
>"I apologize, Headmistress. I've been feeling ill for days now. I believe I have a virus."<br>"Is there any evidence to support such a virus?"  
>"The entire floor beneath Layla's has had a stomach bug going around, Gwen," Mrs. Penny calls out. "She probably picked it up."<br>Headmistress Pain pins Layla with her gaze, and Layla sneers back at her as is expected. No weakness is permitted at Villain Academy.  
>Headmistress Pain nods slowly. "I see. Well, off to the infirmary with you."<br>Layla rolls her eyes, her stomach still heaving, and slinks into the empty hall.  
>Once she is several corridors away, she feels safe enough to lean against a cool wall and let a few tears out. Layla is terrified of blood. She hates the taste and thought of meat, which had been the primary menu of lunch that day. She'd had one of those strange dreams last night, where she'd used her powers for <em>good<em>, not evil.  
>"Um… I'm supposed to be accompanying you," a deep voice sounds behind her, and Layla jumps sky high.<br>She whirls around to find a minion named Zach standing behind her. He has his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his baggy black pants. His white hair stands out in shocking contrast.  
>"Of course," Layla nods coolly. She will not let him know she recognizes him or knows his name.<br>She turns her back on him and struts the rest of the way to the infirmary on her own, not looking back at him once.

* * *

><p>Magenta wakes in the middle of the night screaming.<br>Layla bolts out of bed and rushes to Magenta's side. Magenta writhes on the sheets, her thin blanket twisted around her legs. Layla is not supposed to provide comfort or aid to Minions, but she does anyway, especially when they've been assigned to her room. She sits down on the uncomfortable mattress and gently shakes the girl awake.  
>Magenta sits up, gasping. "I'm so sorry, Villainess Layla. Please, forgive me. It was just a silly nightmare."<br>Layla snorts. "How many times have I told you? It's just Layla. What was the dream about?"  
>Magenta bites her lip, still panting and sweating. She blurts, "We were at a school! It was falling. Out of the sky. But the bus we were on drove away just in time. It sounds so <em>stupid<em>, saying it out loud…"  
>Layla allows Magenta to apologize several more times, and folds the sheets back over her shoulders when she rolls over to go back to sleep. Layla is shocked to her very core. She'd had that exact same nightmare herself several times.<br>Layla is not stupid. Layla listens to others, especially at night. She'd _aced_ all five Eavesdropping courses. She knows she is not the only one that has strange dreams of another life. She knows others beside Magenta dream of a bus that flies as a building falls. Most of the people are Minions, but there is one other Villain that has the dreams too.  
>Layla crawls back into her king-sized bed and folds the Egyptian cotton sheets over her waist.<br>Tomorrow. She'll ask Warren about his dreams tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Why do you want to know?"<br>"Psychology for Evil Minds course. Turns out dreams like that are pretty common around here. I just wanted to analyze yours. See if you woke up screaming like a little bitch same as everyone else." Layla smirks at him, hoping her eyes don't tell him anything they shouldn't.  
>Apparently they do. He leans very close to her, pressing her up against the hard wall of the empty classroom. He studies her closely. Too closely. She can't breathe. "You're different, Layla."<br>"How so?"  
>"You're not evil."<br>Fear pounds every cell of her body into oblivion. "Don't be asinine. Everyone here is evil. _Everyone_."  
>Warren smiles at her. It catches her entirely off-guard. Layla has never seen anyone smile, not once in her whole life, without malice behind it. At least, not outside those damn dreams…<br>He'd smiled at her that way behind her eyelids. A lot.  
>"You'd be surprised, Hippie."<br>He walks away.  
><em>Hippie. Hippie. HIPPIE.<em>  
>She's screaming inside, outside, hands pressed to her mouth, hold it in hold it in <em>HOLD IT IN<em>, can't let a teacher hear or see so she falls, falls, falls into her mind, out of the sky, onto her knees, can't show the panic it makes her _WEAK_. Her world is steadily unraveling.  
>Warren has only ever called her <em>Hippie<em> in her dreams.  
>She doesn't even know what the word means.<p>

* * *

><p>"How?"<br>"Take one of these."  
>"What is that?"<br>"…Something our lovely Mad Science teacher came up with. A few years back. When some of us started to remember like he does."  
>"Remember? Remember <em>what<em>?"  
>"Take that pill before you go to sleep tonight and find out."<br>"Trying to poison me, Warren?" It wouldn't be the first time one student had poisoned another.  
>"I could never hurt you, Hippie."<p>

…

"Okay. I'll take it."

* * *

><p><em>Will Stronghold. <em>  
><em>He'd been her best friend. His parents had been like her second pair. He'd had a last name. <em>  
><em>Layla Williams. <em>  
><em>So had <em>_**she**__._  
><em>Magenta had been beautiful and the owner of a very comfortable, bright purple bed. <em>  
><em>Zach. Ethan. Not lowly Minions. Her friends. Good to her. Laughing, playing, studying how to save not kill. <em>  
><em>Mr. Boy. Her <em>_**real**__ teacher. Coach Boomer. _  
><em>Sky High. It had been a real place, not some turn of speech. <em>  
><em>Green lawns, safe neighborhoods, a town to protect, a school far above it all. A flying bus. <em>  
><em>That school falling, falling, falling. Every atom of her body being rearranged and re-grown in seconds of pure, terrible agony. She'd grown up <em>_**twice**__. Just like Gwen. Just like __**Royal Pain**__. Headmistress Pain._  
><em>And Warren. Warren her friend. Warren, misunderstood. Warren, her date to a dance they never got to have. Warren, the one that made her skin and his burst into flames with just one look, one breath. <em>  
><em>Warren <em>_**Peace**__._  
>She could never forget him.<p>

* * *

><p>"…<em>War and Peace<em> is a very interesting book."  
>Warren looks up at her and the relief is palpable. He looks as though he could cry. The grin on his face threatens to split it in half.<br>He stands up, taking the book from her hands and placing it carefully on the table. He drags her through the library to a small, private study room. He draws her inside, turns off the lights, presses her into the darkest corner.  
><em>"Layla Williams." <em>  
><em>"Warren Peace."<em>  
>They whisper each other's names into each other's mouths.<p>

...

...

...

_"Hippie." _  
><em>"Hothead."<em>

* * *

><p>Layla's hands are sweating. Will remembers now. Magenta remembers. Zach and Ethan remember.<br>Now, it's time for the rest of the 'student' body to remember.  
>Carefully, she pours a thousand crushed pills into the mashed potatoes.<br>She'd never been more excited or terrified to have cafeteria duty.

* * *

><p>Layla wakes the next morning to complete pandemonium.<br>There are riots in every corridor. Evil technology is being smashed along with windows, classrooms destroyed, the dungeons raided, the teachers torn apart by the angry heroes and heroines turned villains, villainesses, minions.  
>Warren is lighting everything in sight on fire when she finds him, including Royal Pain herself. For the first time, Layla doesn't mind the gore.<br>Later, when there is nothing left to destroy, they stand at the edge of the property. No one has ever been allowed past the giant barrier of sharp metal fence.  
>Will Stronghold grins at her. He holds up the last working wireless phone, recovered from the wreckage of the Academy. "Think Ron Wilson's still has the same number?"<br>He does. He is so incredibly old. He has a brand new, higher tech bus. They take it by storm, five and six to a seat, piling on.  
>"I've already called the Mayor. He's getting in contact with the family you all have left," Ron Wilson says as he peels off down the road. "Sky High has been rebuilt. There aren't many students left to it any more, but I hope that'll be different now! Jetstream, Commander, you both look great."<br>They are the same age as their son. They have both been staring at him with disbelieving eyes since waking up this morning. Their classmate is now their child. Has always been their child. They aren't even a couple. Steve is with Freeze Girl. Josie has a (previously forbidden) crush on a Minion boy named Ethan.  
>Layla frowns, hurting for them all.<br>It feels incredible to feel compassion. To feel sympathy.  
>She looks at Warren, wedged into the seat next to her. It feels incredible to love him again.<br>They hold hands through the ruin of the city, then toss their hands towards the ceiling, grinning, as the bus takes off into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been such a long time since I wrote for this fandom, but I watched Sky High on Disney tonight and got the bug all over again. I started to wonder what would have happened if Royal Pain had won, and everyone had been transformed to babies and carted off to Villain Academy. <strong>  
><strong>I was actually surprised when Layla kissed Will. I've had the events of Loving Peace in my head so long I was totally expecting the actual movie to play out exactly like my story did, cussing and all. I'm always so pissed when Layla chooses Will instead of sticking with Warren. ARE YOU DEAF, BLIND, AND STUPID?!<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you guys think of this strange little one-shot, yeah?<strong>


End file.
